wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Phantoms
The Shadow Phantoms are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the mysterious 13th Founding, to so-called 'Dark Founding'. Their origins are unknown, though there is reason to believe that they are descendants of the mysterious chapter, Zero Legion. Once arrogant and convinced of their divine righteousness, the near destruction of their Chapter Homeworld and Chapter itself has changed their ways. The Chapter is also known to offer their services to Inquisitor Alexander Zackery, and have been well respected by the various Imperial Guard Regiments they have worked alongside with. After suffering heavy losses during the 13th Black Crusade, one-quarter of the chapter now consists of Primaris Space Marines. History The Shadow Phantoms was formed during the 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark' Founding as it is mostly called. As such, the Adeptus Terra does not possess the original gene-seed of this chapter. Inquisitorial investigations has led to the belief that they may be descendants of the mysterious Zero Legion chapter. The chapter's earliest records show that they made the Civilized/Hive World, Wahrheit, as their homeworld. Since then they have been known to work well in various combat situation, showing incredible intuition when fighting against different foes. Their reputation of working well with other Imperial forces, specifically other Space Marine Chapters and Imperial Guard Regiments, earned the chapter much respect during their early years. Arrogance and Chaos The centuries of victories and fame had begun to affect the Shadow Phantoms. They began to see themselves as a perfect example of the Emperor's vision of the Adeptus Astartes, as no foe could stand before them. While they remained cordial with other Imperial Forces and Space Marine Chapters, marines of the Shadow Phantoms were noted to hold themselves in a higher regard to their allies and soon began to rely solely on each other. This also had them believe that their own homeworld was immune to being invaded. However, that would later prove to be a fatal mistake in the 37th Millennium. Unbeknownst to the chapter, a Chaos Cult has slowly begun rising up in the underhive of Wahrheit. While originally seen as riots, when the truth came to light, the cultists had already begun sieging the upper parts of the cities, attacking noble families, industrial facilities and Imperial Guard bastions. That is when the Shadow Phantoms moved in, sending in a few squads to help quell the cultists. It took over three months but the Shadow Phantoms, the Planetary Defense Force and Guardsmen began pushing the cultists back to their base of operations, when they were suddenly assaulted by a large force of Chaos Daemons, along with Chaos Space Marines. The Chaos Marines belonged to the Chaos Warband, Dark Core, who had discovered about Wahrheit's current predicament and wished to cause more discord in the name of their Chaos God, Malice. Battle for Wahrheit The Dark Core Chaos Space Marines began their assault with swift ruthlessness, slaughtering the Space Marines sent to quell the rioting, along with the PDF with them and nearby civilians. Under the command of the Specters and Chaos Cultists, dissension and anarchy was spread across the planet, leading mutants and corrupted PDF and Hive Gangs against the defenders. The Shadow Phantoms were having difficulties in repelling the invaders, and several of their companies had to be recalled from present campaigns to assist in the homworld's defense. However, they were slowed down by Warp Storms, and those who did arrive had to compete with the Dark Core fleet. The conflict took over two years, and the Dark Core were utilizing their usual tactics of sowing treachery and inner-conflicts among the populace, turing much of the citizens against the Imperium. This greatly reducing the Shadow Knight's efforts in reclaiming the planet and bringing order. Salvation came in the form of three Divisions of the Zero Legion, the long suspected ancestral chapter of the Shadow Phantoms. Having seen the tactics of the Dark Core in previous campaigns, the Zero Legionaries were able to assist the defenders in repelling the Chaos Space Marines, and bringing back order to Wahrheit. The psykers of both chapters worked together to close the warp gates down in the under parts of the Hive Cities, while the rest of their forces, along with Imperial Guardsmen and PDF hunted down any surviving Chaos Space Marines and Cultists. Rebirth Despite cleansing the world of Chaos, this was a hollow victory. Much of the planet's population was slaughtered, with a quarter having been corrupted by Chaos and required extermination. Furthermore, much of the Shadow Phantoms' foces had been killed. Along with that, questions had begun to rise from the Ecclesiarchy regarding the chapter's loyalty to the Emperor and Imperium. However, this also may be due to the organization's bad reputation with the Zero Legion, and wishing to eliminate any possible successors or allies of the mysterious chapter. Relief came with the arrival of Inquisitor Alexander Zackery. Seeing the situation, Alexander declared marshal law until the situation could be brought back to order. Assisting the remaining Shadow Phantoms, the Zero Legion and fresh Imperial Guard regiments helped quell pockets of resistance. During that time, the surviving leaders of the chapter met in their Fortress Monastary, reorganizing their forces and refilling much of their ranks as they could with new recruits from Warheit's population. During the time, the leaders took note that this catostrophe occurred because they were blinded by their own arrogance and prowess. In order to avoid another tragedy, the chapter would need to go over much change in the chapter's structure. After three years of removing the last of Chaos resistance, restoring their forces with new Space Marines, vehicles and weaponry, the Shadow Phantoms had been reborn once more, this time better than ever in service of the Emperor and the Imperium. Notable Campaigns *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)': Wahrheit once again fell under attack by their old foe, the Dark Core warband. Ready this time, the full might of the Shadow Phantoms repelled their foes with the aid of the Planetary Defense Force and Imperial Guards. The battle took three whole months until reinforcements of the Zero Legion once again arrived to aid them. The Dark Core were forced back, fleeing. However, the Shadow Phantoms lost many brave brothers. Their numbers were later filled with reinforcements of Primaris Space Marines. Chapter Organization The Shadow Phantoms are Codex Astartes-compliant chapter, containing the usual ten companies. However, each company is a Battle Company, consisting with the Shadow Phantoms' tactics of adaptation, making use of all types of Space Marine Squads as well as equipment and vehicles. This enables them to prepare for all forms of warfare while retaining the required 1000 marines. Furthermore, the Shadow Phantoms have what is called the Astral Dagger Strike Force. Astral Dagger Strike Force The Astral Dagger Strike Force, or Astral Dagger Unit for short, comprises of veteran marines of Tactical, Devastator, Assault, Scout and Terminator with a Librarian, Techmarine, Apothecary, Chaplain or even Dreadnought added in. A Force Commander will be put in command of the unit, selected by the Chapter Master. The purpose of the Astral Dagger Unit is to as an elite strike force, dealing critical blows the enemy by targeting areas that could do the most damage, halting supplies or eliminating leaders. This is to help ease the burden for the rest of the Company. Other times they would conduct other operations such as recovery of gene-seeds from fallen brothers, vehicles and equipment, allies or lost relics from the Imperium's past. Lieutenant After the creation of the Primaris Space Marines, the rank of Lieutenant has been added to the command hierarchy of the Shadow Phantoms. As with other chapters, two lieutenants are added to each company to serve as sub-commanders. They also include a third addition to command the Dagger Edge units, replacing the Force Commander. Chapter Culture & Belief Chapter Combat Doctrine The Shadow Phantoms adhere to the tactics of the Codex Astartes, but maintain flexibility at the same time. They are highly reknown for their ability to adapt in combat. The responsibility of the Company Captain is to ensure that any situation can be handled swiftly to ensure the best outcome. Sergeants are also trained to be able to act independently from Company command, carrying out tasks that will benefit the chapter. It is not unusual that different squads will perform various tasks outside the main force, in order to give the chapter's forces a better edge in defeating the enemy. Homeworld Recruitment Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Shadow Phantoms is unknown, as all data on it has been lost. There has been notes that the Astartes of this chapter possess an enhanced healing factor, similar to that of the Zero Legion. This has led to speculation that the Shadow Phantoms may be a descendant chapter of them. Neither the Zero Legion nor Shadow Phantoms have admitted or denied this theory. Along with that, other records have shown the Shadow Phantoms capable of intuitively read others' body language and anticipate their actions as well as replicate movements after observation. Among these includes fighting styles and weapon proficiency. This has allowed the chapter to understand how a person thinks and fights in combat, thus adapt to any type or style of combat. The Astartes can easily predict the strategies of their enemies, allowing them to create counter-strategies to overcome their foes, resulting in less losses on their side. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Jhar-Zell Kozak': Current Chapter Master of the Shadow Phantoms, Jhar-Zell has led the Chapter for over three centuries, longer than any other Chapter Master. Wise beyond his extended life, Jhar-Zell is considered a strategic genius in the art of warfare, matched only by his prowess in combat. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relationships Feel free to add your own Allies *'Zero Legion': The Chapter has remain close ties with the mysterious Zero Legion. The Zero Legion were the ones who came to save the Shadow Knights during their time of need, and later assisted them in regaining their numbers and armory when the chapter was renamed Shadow Phantoms. It is speculated that the Shadow Phantoms are descendants of the Zero Legion. Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Shadow Phantoms Feel free to add your own About the Shadow Phantoms Category:Imperium Category:13th Founding Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed